Laura and Molly's Totally Bogus Day
by V1ndicat0r
Summary: In which Wolverine's clone switches bodies with Wolverine's biggest fangirl due to a botched magic spell, hijinks will ensue.
1. Chapter 1

"Every once in awhile a story comes that **defines** a writer, a story so powerful that he doesn't **want** to tell it, he has to **tell** it. This is not one of those stories." –Brian Michael Bendis

A Day Unlike Any Other

**_RIIIIIIIIIIIING!_**

A bank alarm rang as out ran the Shocker from the building. He had to run fast because it wouldn't be long before he got swarmed by LA's self appointed superheroes.

"So if you're called the Shocker, why don't you use electricity?" the voice of a young man asked.

"AW Crap you gotta be kidding me," Shocker said.

Facing him was the gang of teenage vigilantes, the Runaways. After they had discovered their parents were supervillains they rebelled against them, took them down, and continued being superheroes to make up for their parents deeds, gaining and losing members along the way. They included; Nico, the leader and witch, Chase, low on brains but high on guts and armed with power gloves, boots, along with possessing a telepathic link with the gang's pet dinosaur Old Lace, Karolina, an alien who could manipulate light, Victor, the cyborg son of Ultron, Klara, a time displaced chloropath from the early 20th century, and Molly a pint sized powerhouse with boundless energy.

"Okay look, we've been doing this long enough to know how this plays out." Nico said, "We offer you the chance to surrender, you don't take it and we have to kick your ass, so we're just gonna skip all that and go right to kicking your ass."

And with that Nico made a slight cut on her finger, and said in a trace,

"When blood is shed, let the Staff of One emerge."

And like that a staff emerged from Nico's chest. She took it in her hands and assumed a stance.

"Alright Runaways, kick the Shocker's ass!" She said with delight.

And on command the Runaways charged at Shocker.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Shocker yelled and he blasted the Runaways with one of his shockwaves

The blast scattered the Runaways.

"YOU THINK AFTER ALL I PUT UP WITH SPIDER-MAN, I'M JUST GONNA LET A BUNCH OF KIDS GET THE BETTER OF ME," he yelled.

"No but we were hoping you would," Victor said as he got to his feet

Shocker growled and let loose another shockwave and knocked Old Lace into a parked van, with the shock going through Chase due to their telepathic bond. Klara was nearly sent into an oncoming vehicle but luckily Karolina saved her. Only Nico, Victor, and Molly were left in Shocker's vicinity.

"Wow Shockman's a really sore loser," Molly said

"IT'S THE SHOCKER!" Shocker yelled.

Nico aimed the Staff of one at Shocker

"Go to jail!" she yelled casting a spell.

But unfortunately something went wrong, a magical bolt from the staff hit Molly and she fell unconscious.

"Oh god no Molly!," Nico yelled as she grabbed Molly's body.

"When did you cast a go to jail spell?" asked Victor.

Nico hoisted Molly onto her back and carried her off.

"I sent some taggers to jail cause they were annoying me a month ago," Nico said under her breath.

"What?" asked Victor.

"I sent some taggers to jail cause they were annoying me a month ago!" Nico yelled.

"Seriously?" Victor asked.

Nico looked embarrassed. Just then Shocker came in close looking ready to kill.

"I told you kids I am not gonna let you beat me." he said grimly.

Just then plants began to surround and bind him, thanks to Klara. Then Victor overloaded the vibro-smashers with some electricity and their power source exploded. Chase then walked up and punched him the face, knocking him out.

"Hey check it out, a bunch of kids took out the Shocker," Chase said rubbing it in his face.

The he noticed the unconscious Molly.

"Oh man we better get out of here," he said.

The Runaways then got back to their ship the Leapfrog and took off.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Karolina asked concerned.

"Physically she seems alright," Nico replied, "Hopefully nothing too serious has happened to her and she'll come out of it. Oh Molly I'm so sorry hon."

Out of all the Runaways, Nico always took a loss the hardest. Because she was leader, that meant she was responsible for every life, she had to be the one to keep them all alive. All she could do was hope Molly was okay.

_The Next Day_

Molly woke up what felt like a long night of sleep. Her head was pounding, her vision was blurred, and she felt like she had been hit by a semi. (Usually she could do more damage to them with her fists)

"Geez what was in that spell Nico cast," she said to herself, "She must have tried casting the same spell twice again. Man my head is killing me."

Then her vision began to clear, and Molly noticed something.

"Wait a second this isn't my room." She said aloud, but Molly noticed something else was wrong, "Wait a second, that's not my voice either. I don't sound like this!"

She looked at her hands, "Not my hands!"

She pulled a strand of hair in front of her face, "That's not my hair!"

Molly then found a closet mirror and looked at her reflection, except the girl who looked back at her wasn't her. For one she didn't look twelve but closer in age to the older Runaways, and had black hair with green eyes instead of brown hair with blue eyes. She moved around to see if it was for real, the girl's reflection moved with her.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Molly yelled to herself panicking.

She then made fists and then SNIKT! She slowly brought her hands slowly into her field of vision and gaped in astonishment at what she was looking at. Claws, metal ones, very similar to Wolverine, her favorite X-Man, and at that moment something clicked.

"OH MY GOD," she paused, "Wolverine has a daughter!" This got her excited.

"I mean I already met his boy, but he's a jerk, but I bet his girl's super nice, she can probably tell me all kinds of super awesome stories about her daddy. Wait… if I'm in her body then that means."

_The Runaways hideout_

Nico came to the room that Molly and Klara shared. Ever since last night, she had been worried that her backfired spell might have done some serious damage to her. She walked in and Molly still seemed alive, but asleep. Her eyes then fluttered open.

"Hey Molly, how're you feeling sweety?" Nico asked.

Molly then shot up and knocked Nico on the floor, holding her fist up to Nico's neck, with a snarling look on her face like she was ready to kill.

"Who are you!" she demanded

"Molly easy it's me, it's Nico." Nico said with her hands up to calm Molly down

"Who is Molly? Who are you, answer me now!" The girl asked back in a very impatient tone, and right then Nico realized something.

"Oh god what have I done?" Nico asked herself.

"NICO!" Chase yelled from across the hall, "Some really hot chick is here saying she's Molly and they switched bodies or something."

Chase then walked and noticed Nico and Molly, with Molly the older girl's body behind him.

"Hey look Chase there's me!" Molly yelled in excitement, "HI ME!" She waved at herself

Chase looked at Nico, Nico looked embarrassed.

"Remember that spell I tried casting last night?" she asked.

Chase ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh this is just perfect," he said sarcastically.

The Molly jumped in enthusiastically.

"Hey guys did you know Wolverine has a girl, cause he totally does, and thanks to Nico I switched bodies with her, and I think she's really pretty." She said running her mouth a mile a minute.

"Whoa whoa Molly," Nico said, "Calm down and take a breath."

"Did she just say Wolverine has a daughter?" Chase asked.

SNIKT! Molly showed off a pair of claws, pointing at them grinning.

"Whoa," Chase said in astonishment.

"I am his clone," the older girl said. "And my name is Laura. I am sorry for my earlier behavior I was… shocked by what just happened."

Nico and Chase looked at Molly and Laura, completely bewildered at everything they had just learned.

"Why oh why did I try to cast that stupid spell?" Nico said completely mortified.

_To be continued... (Good on you if youknow where the Bendis quote comes from)_


	2. Chapter 2

How To Fix This

"So just pull out the staff and switch em back." Chase suggested.

"I agree with him, your spell caused this, another should be able to reverse it." Laura (in Molly's body) said.

The Runaways and X-23 had gathered to figure out to undo the effects of Nico's spell; so far they weren't having much luck.

"If I use one spell to fix another it might make things worse," Nico said to Laura.

Laura groaned in indignation at the situation.

"Look we might not have to do anything," Nico said reassuringly, "Most of my spells are temporary, you and Molly should be back in your own bodies in no time."

"How long?" Laura asked.

"It'll take as long as it takes, sorry," Nico said.

Laura sighed, "I suppose it would be in my best interests to remain with you until I return to my body."

"AWESOME!" Molly (in Laura's body) yelled as she hugged Laura. Laura seemed uncomfortable with being hugged. "Oh this is gonna be so great, we get to hang out, and talk about Wolverine. Oh yeah did I tell you your daddy's my favorite X-Man, he totally is. I did think for awhile that he was a jerk but then I saw he wasn't so I made up with him. So tell me what was it like growing up with Wolverine for a daddy?"

Laura pushed Molly away.

"Please refrain from that." Laura said back.

"Oh," Molly replied, "Sorry."

"You know," Victor chimed in, "We should at least look into finding help if this ends up taking too long."

"Victor's probably right," Karolina said in agreement.

Nico, Victor, and Karolina went out to research ways to speed up the process of switching Molly and Laura, while Chase had elected to stay behind and watch them along with Klara. So far all they had done was watch TV, and by watching TV that meant marathoning "How I Met Your Mother" on Netflix.

"Chase is this Bro Code a real thing?" Laura asked Chase.

"Totally, there's actually a book, right now me and Vic are bros by default," Chase replied.

"These rules are illogical and chauvinistic," Laura said back.

"Well you don't get it cause you're a girl," Chase said.

"Girls have a code to Laura," Molly piped in, "It's called the Chick Code."

"Am I to assume that this Chick Code makes about as much sense as the Bro Code?" Laura asked.

"Well you're the life of the party," Chase said. He then got up from the couch, "I gotta hit the can. I'll be right back."

Right when Chase had left, Molly decided to start poking Laura for questions again.

"So what kind of daddy is Wolverine?" Molly asked

"Why are you so interested?" Laura asked back.

"Well you see, my mommy and daddy were supervillains, but they always said they loved me. But Wolverine said anyone who raised a kid like me couldn't have been all bad. And if he was that nice to me, I thought maybe he's really nice to you." Molly said.

"I was cloned from Wolverine, he did not raise me." Laura replied.

"What does cloned mean?" Klara asked.

"It means I am a copy of him," Laura said back.

Klara looked at a photo of Wolverine from Molly's scrapbook.

"But you don't look a thing like him," Klara pointed out.

"My mother had to alter my genetics when she was creating me." Laura said.

"You had a mom, where is she?" Molly said.

"My mother is," Laura paused, "dead." She said sadly.

Molly hugged her knees to her chest, "My mommy's dead to, and my daddy to."

"I am sorry," Laura said.

"I'm sorry you ended up in my body," Molly said.

"It is not the worst thing to happen to me," Laura replied back.

For the next few hours, they kept watching "How I Met Your Mother" till Nico, Karolina, and Victor finally showed up. Nico had found out a spell that might get Laura and Molly back into their real bodies, but it was a bit of a long shot. Molly and Laura had spent a good chunk of the day in each other's bodies and decided to give this spell a shot. They went outside under the moonlight, set up a circle, set up some candles, and Molly and Laura stood on opposite ends. Then something went wrong.

A shockwave came at them and X-23 and the Runaways got scattered.

"What the hell?!" Chase yelled.

"Our new best friend is back," said Victor.

"I told you kids, I get enough crap with Spider-Man, I'll be damned if a bunch of grade schoolers send me to the joint!" it was the Shocker, back and burning with rage.

"Oh my god! Do have any idea what you've done?" Nico yelled

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shocker asked.

Just then behind him a portal formed and from it emerged a dragon. It opened its maw and swallowed the Shocker. He screamed in terror. It then turned its gaze to the kids.

"Our lives totally suck sometimes," Molly said.

"I agree," Laura replied.


End file.
